Happily Ever After Hopefully
by musicalsweettie89
Summary: It is after the war. Will Severus and Hermione get to live the happy and safe life they deserve? SnapeXHermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Severus! Help me!" Hermione's piercing scream cut through Severus' sleep like a knife.

Severus Snape sat up with a start and flung an arm protectively over where Hermione lay next to him on the bed. When his arm touched empty air, he quickly looked down to see that she was not there! Severus could still see the indentation (or shadow or dent) of where Hermione's head lay on the pillow [a minute before. He touched the pillow. It was still warm.

Severus was on his feet in a split second. He was almost to the door of their bedroom when he heard her bloodcurdling scream again.

"Hermione, where are you?" Severus called out to his wife. Before she could reply, he was running full speed where her scream originated from, and tripped on something in the hall. It was her wand!!

Snape's heart was racing now in fear of Hermione's life. She was not the kind of person who would just leave her wand lying around.

"I'm in here!" He heard his wife shout. There was fear in her voice. It was then Severus realized she was really in trouble: The only time before that he heard her scream was when Voldemort was torturing and trying to eventually kill her during her seventh year. Severus urged his legs to go faster. He raced through the kitchen and noticed there was water on the floor.

He was almost to the living room when he heard an all too familiar voice snarl, "Shut up. You filthy little mudblood! If you aren't quiet, both you and your child will die quite painfully."

Before the man could finish speaking, Severus was in the room. Snape stopped short at the sight. Lucius Malfoy hd Severus' very pregnant wife in a firm grip around her waist. She was kicking and screaming, tears (were) streaming down her face.

All the while Hermione was screaming-sobbing, "Let me go! Please let me go. You can have anything, but please leave me and my child alone!" Severus noticed her arms were wrapped protectively around her bulging stomach.

All through her kicking and screaming, Malfoy kept a firm grip on her. His wand was pointing directly at Hermione's stomach and their unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Severus stood motionless for a moment ("How the deuce did that git get in?!") before he jumped into action.

"Hermione, duck!" Severus shouted.

Hermione looked up and saw her beloved husband. She saw him raise his wand and barely ducked in time before a curse (hex) hit Malfoy directly on the chest.

Lucius started twitching in quick jerking movement as he fell to the floor. Severus must have hit him with a Cruciatious Curse. Due to the effect the Curse had on Malfoy, Hermione was able to free herself from Lucius Malfoy's already weakened grip. As soon as Severus saw Hermione was free and out of the way, he sent yet another Cruciatious Curse at Lucius which, again, hit him on the chest.

Immediately, when Malfoy stopped twitching, but still whimpering like the coward that he was, ropes sprang from the tip of Severus' wand and firmly secured themselves to Lucius' wrists and feet. Then more rope flew from the wand. Malfoy tried to escape, but tripped and landed in one of the tall-backed oak chairs. As soon as his butt hit the chair, the ropes securely tied Lucius to the chair.

When the effects of the curse completely wore off, Severus erased all of Lucius Malfoy's memories of what had occurred in those past few hours. As soon as Severus was sure Lucius would not remember this night, he knocked Mr. Malfoy unconsciously and floo-ed him back to his lonely home of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Lucius was finally gone, Severus turned to look at his wife. Severus saw her standing and still looking where Malfoy had been a few moments prior. Hermione was trembling as she looked from her husband to the fireplace. Her eyes were wide with fear and glistening with tears.

Severus looked at Hermione with eyes that had been so full of worry several moments earlier. Severus walked over to Hermione, wrapped her in a warm, comforting hug, and planted a soft kiss upon the top of her head. As soon as she felt her husband's comforting arms around her, she lost it. Hermione turned and clung to him and started sobbing into his chest. Her shoulders trembled violently as sobs wracked from her body.

Severus just stood there, letting Hermione sob into his chest. He kept his arms around his wife, and rubbed her back reassuringly, whispering words of comfort. "Shh…It's okay. You're safe now. I'm right here. No one will hurt you. No one can hurt you." He kept his arms around her, patting back, and murmuring words of comfort until her sobbing turned into small hiccups. Hermione was still trembling – though not as violently as before – as he led her to a couch and sat down.

_It's all my fault_, Severus thought guiltily, _if I had followed my instinct and stayed in here while she slept in the bedroom, __Lucius__ would have never gotten in and my wife wouldn't be so scared._ As if she read Severus' mind, she said, "Don't blame yourself, Severus. It's my fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"What are you talking about, Love?" Severus turned his head, his eyes searching hers.

"He used a Polyjuice Potion!" cried Hermione. "I should have realized when he was looking a bit tweaky."

"What?" Who used a Polyjuice Potion?" He asked, not completely understanding.

"Please don't get mad at me when I tell you this." Hermione begged.

Severus continued to look Hermione straight in the eye. "I promise." He said gently.

With the gentlest voice he had, he reassured he, "it's okay. I could never get mad at you, at least not tonight." Severus hated seeing his fair maiden in distress and crying.

"Ok," Hermione's voice quavered bit, "but remember, you promised."

"I know," he assured her. Then, after a few moments, said encouragingly and gently, "Tell me."

Hermione began…

"I woke up around 11:30pm. When I turned my head to see if you were still asleep – which you were, I tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. About 10 minutes later I got up to make myself a cup of tea – you know that tea helps me relax.

"I got up, taking my wand with me to the kitchen. Once I got there, I decided to make tea the muggle way – you know, without magic. It is relaxing for me to do some things without magic. When I was in the middle of trying to boil the water, I suddenly heard a 'CRACK' and someone apparated in the kitchen. I remember gripping my wand tightly, and dropped the full pot when I heard Harry's voice say, 'Hey, 'Mione!'

"I slowly turned around gripping my wand tightly and found myself staring into a pair of highly amused green eyes. He told me to calm down, that it was him, Harry Potter born to Lily and James Potter. He laughed and told me I looked like a scared rabbit."

She broke off "I should have realized when the only things he told me to prove who he was were the names of his mom and dad. Maybe I was too tired to notice; I don't know –"

"Hermione," Severus' voice brought her out of her berating herself, "what happened next?"

"I remember relaxing a bit and asked him if he wanted tea. He nodded, so I started to make it. When I reached to grab the tea bags, he told me to stop and come in here because he wanted to talk to me. I remember then noticing two things odd about "Harry": he did not have the lightning bolt scar nor did he have green eyes anymore, his eyes were grey. Warily, I followed him and asked why he was here. He told me just finished his auror nightly duty watch and figured he'd come and see if he could stay the night.

"Then I heard the kettle start to whistle so I excused myself and went to take it from the stove. Apparently, he followed me back into the kitchen because the next thing I knew I felt an arm go about my waist. I tried to turn but couldn't because the grip was so strong. I strained my neck to see who it was and I looked straight in the face of Lucius Malfoy. In surprise I remember dropping the kettle and my wand, and him kicking my wand away.

"It was then I screamed woke you."

Hermione had started to tremble again, this time more violently.

Severus simply wrapped his arms around her and stroked her and back in an effort to soothe her.

When she stopped trembling, she said, "Severus, I thought Lucius was sent to Azkaban after the war."

As confused as she was, he could only say, "I thought so too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After about 10 minutes, Severus said to his wife, "Come on. Let's clean this up and we can head back to bed." Severus Snape closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and then exhaled as if attempting to calm and compose himself. "You know, Hermione that I love you very much and I would not be able to survive if anything happened to you. I feel like yelling at you for not be more cautious, but I know that would get us nowhere and it would put undue stress on you and our child." Severus put a hand on Hermione's bulging stomach. "I am just grateful that you are safe." Hermione's husband finished, giving his wife a fierce hug.

Hermione could only nod.

Severus got up and then turned to help Hermione to her feet. She wobbled a bit when she stood because of her bulging stomach. Severus reached out and steadied his wife. Hermione smiled gratefully.

Before they left the room, Severus made sure to put wards up around it. When they reached the kitchen, Severus started to manually clean up the mess. Hermione tried to help but he stopped her with a firm but gentle voice and hand.

Her husband was almost done when Hermione broke the silence, "What if Lucius has Harry?"

"What do you mean 'What if Lucius has Harry?' Why would he?" Severus looked up at his wife sitting in a chair at their kitchen table. He saw her worried and frantic look. "I am sure Harry is safe and sound with Ginny Weasley-Potter at this very moment." He reassured her.

Hermione continued on, "Think about it, Severus. What is it you need in order to turn into a certain person?" Hermione said logically.

"Easy. You would need a bit of hair, skin, or nail from the person you wish to become." Severus stated, pieces beginning to be put together in his mind.

"So, how would Lucius Malfoy get that if he did not somehow kidnap Harry?"

"You're right, as usual." He said, the pieces finally clicking into place.

"We need to tell Albus!" Severus said as Hermione exclaimed, "Dumbledore!"

It was late and they knew they would not be able to contact the Headmaster until the morning. After warding the kitchen, husband and wife walked hand-in-hand back to their bedroom.

Severus helped Hermione into bed. Then, he warded their room before crawling into bed beside his wife. He put the covers over them. Then Severus pulled Hermione to him and wrapped his arms around her and their unborn child. Comforted with knowing nothing would harm her or their child, his wife fell asleep instantly. Her husband, however, stayed awake long until the early hours of the morning. He lay there holding her and stroking her hair. Finally, Severus lay his head next to hers on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Brief Interlude from author

Hey, readers! This is musicalsweettie89, the author of this story.

I wish to thank everyone for their comments. They are appreciated. Also, I wish to apologize for not updating this story. I will try to do so in the very near future. I am currently in college, and the work load has been HUGE. Again, I apologize for not updating the story. The life of Severus and Hermione will continue. I have the chapters written, I just need to type them up, save the document, and post it.

Thank you for your continuous support and patience. You won't regret it.

Sincerely,

Musicalsweettie89


	7. another update

Hey, readers! This is musicalsweettie89, the author of this story.

I wish to thank everyone for their comments. They are appreciated. Also, I wish to apologize for not updating this story. I will try to do so in the very near future. I am currently in college, and the work load has been HUGE. Again, I apologize for not updating the story. The life of Severus and Hermione will continue. I have the chapters written, I just need to type them up, save the document, and post it.

Thank you for your continuous support and patience. You won't regret it.

Sincerely,

Musicalsweettie89

PS. I just found it! I found the story with more of the story in it. More SSHG will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Remembrence**

Hermione was the first to wake that Saturday morning. Exhausted after last night's ordeal, she had fallen asleep as soon her head hit the pillow. When she felt her husband's strong arms wrapped protectively around her, drawing her to him, Hermione knew she was safe.

'Poor Severus,' Hermione thought as she gazed at his sleeping form. 'He was up half the night sick with worry. What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man?'

Gently, as not to wake him, she brushed his hair to behind his ear and kissed him on the forehead. He stirred slightly but did not awaken. 'I am so lucky to have Severus for a husband. He is going to be a wonderful father, especially if our little one gets into Slytherine.' Hermione thought with a smirk and quiet laugh.

Hermione gently disentangled herself from her husband's arms and quietly stole out of bed. She threw a robe on and hurried to the kitchen, closing the bedroom door to almost a crack. As she left the room, Hermione scooped up her wand and put it in the pocket of her robe for easy access.

When she got down to the kitchen, Hermione decided to cook breakfast sans Magic. She took out a bowl and four eggs. After cracking them and pouring the contents into a bowl, she poured in a little milk and began to beat the mixture. As she beat the egg mixture, she let her mind drift. Hermione remembered when she first met him, during her first year at Hogwarts. She also remembered the events of all those years to when she finally became his apprentice. With a secretive smile, Hermione remembered fondly when he asked her out [to dinner] for the first time as well as throughout their dating. Hermione especially remembered when Severus proposed, their three month courtship, and their wedding on Pentecost Sunday.

**FLASHBACK**

**END OF FLASHBACK***

**I am currently working on writing the flashback currently. I will update the flashback as soon as I can.**


	9. UPDATE!

Hey, Guys!!

I am SO sorry about everything – not updating and all. I have more chapters written. It is just very hard to post them when a computer is not always available to me. I promise to put at least one or two chapters up in the next week or week-and-a-half. Please bear with me.

Thank you!!

Love,

Musicalsweettie89


	10. I need your help Please?

Hey, Guys!!

I am SO sorry about everything – not updating and all. I have more chapters written. It is just very hard to post them when a computer is not always available to me. I promise to put at least one or two chapters up in the next week or week-and-a-half. Please bear with me.

Thank you!!

Love,

Musicalsweettie89


	11. Chapter 7: Memory

**Chapter 7: Memories**

Hermione was startled out of her reverie when she felt two arms snake around her waist. She stiffened until she heard a soothing voice "What are you thinking of love?"

"Right now I am thinking how much I love you and how good it feels when you hold me." She stated simply, closing her eyes and leaning more fully into her husband's embrace.

Severus chucked. He tightened his arms around her, drawing her almost impossibly closer. Her back and his chest were now touching. Hermione sighed, and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, she said softly, "I was thinking back to our wedding night, and I remember the complete romantic atmosphere to it all. Who knew that the feared potions master – bat of the dungeons – could be so romantic?"

Severus grumbled good-naturally, "I blame you. I was never like this until I met you."

"Sure you were. I seem to remember someone having a big soft spot for one Lily Evans." Hermione teased. Feeling him stiffen and start to pull away, she hurredly put her hands over his and turned around. "I'm sorry, Severus. I had no right to bring it up. I now how much she meant to you…" she trailed off.

"No, Hermione, it's alright. I…" he trailed off.

Mentally he shook himself. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you so much. I guess the wound is still feels fresh. But on another note," a mischievous smirk played upon his face, "I do remember a certain Gryffindor showing a sneaky yet lovable – and slightly arousing – side on our wedding night."

"I blame that on you, you sneaky Slytherin. If I became a sex fiend in bed, I hold you to blame."

A bigger smirk began to play upon her husband's face.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face…" she trailed off as Severus chuckled lightly before cupping her face gently between his hands and lowering his mouth to meet hers.

There was no talking for a long time after that. They just reacquainted themselves to each other. Amongst gasps and moans, the two played out their wedding night once again, and remembered.

A note from the author:

Dear readers: I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. While I am good at writing fluff, I am still working on getting comfortable with anything deeper (aka smuttier) than that. Please feel free to add/send me any suggestion. Also, feel free to let your imagination soar. Keep in mind however, that I do not own these characters. This is purely fiction and for fun. Thanks!


	12. New chapters coming soon! FINALLY!

September 26, 2011

Dear Readers,

I know I have not updated in a long while. I _finally_ have had a chance to write some more. Damn school and work for keeping me away from you for so long.

It is my promise that either today or tomorrow, there will be at least one or two new chapters for you to read.

Thank you so much for your patience. Again, I am sorry on how long this has taken me.

Sincerely,

Mary

musicalsweettie89


End file.
